The 45th Jomaribryan Riddles
Here are my 45th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: The Godfather (20th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1992 VHS of The Godfather and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Pinocchio 1992 Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Aladdin Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # 101 Dalmatians Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1989 United Artists Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Cabaret (20th Anniversary Edition) Mission to Space! is the fifth Space Racers DVD that will release to stores on April 5, 2016. It contains 4 episodes: # Communication Breakdown # Trail Blazers # Vulture's Statue # Starling: Space Racers! Deliverance (20th Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening to Space Racers: Mission to Space! 2016 DVD. Here are the orders: # Warning Screen # Space Racers DVDs Trailer # Baby Genius: Favorite Nursery Rhymes Trailer # Baby Genius: Favorite Children's Songs Trailer # Suzy's Zoo on BabyFirst Promo # Main Menu # Coming Up Next on Space Racers Bumper: Communication Breakdown # Space Racers Intro # Communication Breakdown Title Card That's All. Enter the Dragon will be released on VHS to stores on August 20, 1993. The Emigrants (20th Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening to Heathcliff: Fish Tales 2003 VHS and here are the orders: # Now Available Screen # The Littles Trailer # Gadget Boy Trailer # The Wacky World of Tex Avery Trailer # Green FBI Warning Screens # The Incredible World of DIC Home Entertainment Logo # Heathcliff Intro That's All. Sounder (20th Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening to The Nuttiest Nutcracker 1999 VHS and here are the orders: # Columbia/TriStar Home Video Logo # Coming Soon to a Theater Near You! Screen # Stuart Little Trailer # Coming Soon to Home Video Screen # Muppets from Space Trailer # Now Available on Home Video Screen # The First Snow of Winter Trailer # The Berenstain Bears Videos Trailer # Bear in the Big Blue House Videos Trailer # The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Videos Trailer # FBI Warning Screen # Hi-Fi Stereo Logo That's All. Sleuth (20th Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening to Dragon Tales: We Can Work It Out 2003 VHS and here are the orders: # Columbia/TriStar Home Entertainment (Now Available on VHS and DVD) Logo # Stuart Little 2 Trailer # Kermit's Swamp Years Trailer # Columbia/TriStar Home Entertainment Family Fun Trailer # FBI Warning Screen # Hi-Fi Stereo Logo # Dragon Tales Intro That's All. Lady Sings the Blues (20th Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening to Monsters, Inc. 2002 VHS and here are the orders: # Navy Blue FBI Waring Screens # Coming Soon to Own on DVD and Video Screen # Beauty and the Beast Trailer # Lilo and Stitch Trailer # Inspector Gadget 2 Trailer # Coming Soon to Theaters Screen # Treasure Planet Trailer # Coming Soon to Theaters from Disney and Pixar Screen # Finding Nemo Trailer # Premiering After the Movie Screen # Feature Presentation Screen # Pixar Logo # For the Birds Short # THX Logo # Format Screen # Walt Disney Pictures Logo # Pixar Logo That's All. Travels with My Aunt (20th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1992 VHS of Travels with My Aunt and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Nightmare Before Christmas Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Peter Pan Preview # Pinocchio Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # 007 Classics Collection Preview # Beauty and the Beast Preview # 101 Dalmatians Preview # Bambi Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. The Jungle Book 1985 VHS Here is the 1985 VHS of The Jungle Book. # Warning Scroll # "Home Video Preview" # Pinocchio Preview # Robin Hood Preview # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Sleeping Beauty 1986 Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1982 United Artists Logo # Main Titles ("Overture") # Bagheera Discovers Mowgli/Mowgli's Jungle Life # Mowgli and Bagheera Encounter Kaa the Snake # "Colonel Hathi's March" # Bagheera and Mowgli's Argument # Mowgli Meets Baloo ("The Bare Necessities") # Mowgli Taken by Monkeys # Mowgli Meets King Louie ("I Wanna Be Like You") # Bagheera and Baloo's Moonlight Speak # Baloo and Mowgli's Argument/Mowgli Runs Away # Shere Khan Arrives/"Colonel Hathi's March" (Reprise) # Mowgli and Kaa the Snake's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") # Kaa and Shere Khan's Conversation # Mowgli's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") # Mowgli Meets Shere Khan/Tiger Fight # Poor Bear/"My Own Home" # "The Bare Necessities" (Reprise) # "The End" # "Coming Attraction" # Return to Oz Preview # The Sword in the Stone Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo © Walt Disney Productions. The Ruling Class (20th Anniversary Edition) Hope you'll rhyme, babysit and feel better cause the 3 Play Alongs of my three of my favorite Season 11 episodes from Barney & Friends in the U.K. Rhyming Time, The Babysitter and Get Well (U.K. versions from the video "Barney's Rhyming Time" with special 2007 "Ready to Learn" commercial of West Side Story parodied "The Jet Song" sung by Theo from Between the Lions and Ernie and We are Family Children's Music Video just for you) ENJOY. (Declaimer: Neither Me, Katherine, Zamir, Robert and Savannah don't own anything from the original videos for three of them in VideoStationBRNY. NOT ONE THING) Snoopy, Come Home (20th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1992 VHS of Snoopy, Come Home and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Aladdin Sneak Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Rescuers Down Under Preview # 101 Dalmatians Preview # The Great Mouse Detective Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1989 United Artists Logo # A Great Pair # Unappreciated # Letter to the Editor # Ready to Rumble # Lila's Letter # All Tied Up # Catch Me if You Can # Concerned Sick # Sneaking In # Feeling Guilty # Investigation # Farewell # Home Sweet Home # End Credits (Song: "Snoopy, Come Home") # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Rescuers Preview # Beauty and the Beast Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. The Heartbreak Kid (20th Anniversary Edition) Though Barney was most successful on television and video, the purple dinosaur has toured the country and even the world, on stage show tours and personal appearances. Barney Stage Shows * Barney in Concert (1991) * Barney Live! in New York City (1994) * Barney's Big Surprise (1996-1998) * Barney's Musical Castle (1999-2001) * Barney's Colorful World (2003-2004) * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2006-2010; 2014) * Barney's Let's Imagine Live (2007-2010) (Asia) * Barney's Space Adventures (2008; 2010) (South America; Asia) * Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo (2010) (Mexico; South America) * Barney's Greatest Hits (2016) (Hong Kong) VEE Corporation * Barney Live in Concert - Barney's Birthday Bash (2010-2011) Life Like Touring * Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! (2015) (Asia/Dubai) Theme Park Shows * A Day in the Park with Barney (1995-present) * Barney's Theatre (2000-2002) Notable Personal Appearances * Barney's Open House (2000-present) (U.S.A./U.K.) * Barney's Zoo Tour (2001; 2015) (U.S./Malaysia) * Barney's Beach Party (2002 U.S.A.) (2006-present) (Asia/Dubai/U.K.) * Barney's Purple Park Tour (2002) * Christmas Fun with Barney & Friends (2004) (Asia) * Barney's Christmas Star (2006) (Asia/Dubai) * Learn and Play with Barney (2007) (Asia/Dubai) * Barney's Big Fun Time (2007) (Asia/Dubai) * Barney's Big Purple Bus Tour (2007-2008) * Christmas with Barney & Friends (2007) (Asia) * A Very Barney Christmas (2008) (Asia) * Barney's World of Imagination (2009; 2014) (Asia) * HIT Entertainment Fun Festival (2009-2010) * Barney's Christmas Carnival (2011) (Asia) * Sing & Dance with Barney (2011) (Asia) * Barney's Sprout Concert (2008-present) * Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert (2008) * Barney's TWCK Concert (2014-present) * Barney's We're All Friends Show (2015) (Malaysia) Butterflies are Free (20th Anniversary Edition) I've got the third Baby Genius DVD "Favorite Nursery Rhymes" re-released in 2015 and other real stuff from the mail. Here are my surprises: # Baby Genius: Favorite Nursery Rhymes (2015 DVD re-release) # Barney: Season 11 Coloring Book # Barney: Season 9 Coloring and Activity Book # Rock and Roll with Barney (2016 DVD) # Season 9 Sing-Along (2016 CD copy) # Season 9 - Let's Make Music! (2016 CD copy) # Season 11 (2016 CD copy) # Rimba's Island: Songs from Rimba's Island (2016 CD copy from DHX Media) # Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Barnyard Songs (2016 CD copy from DHX Media) # Barney's Birthday (Spanish Book) I still have DIC's Rimba's Island and Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm music CDs. I have these Barney Season 9 music CDs from 2013 and 2014 and the Season 11 CD from 2014. Pete 'n' Tillie (20th Anniversary Edition) Here are the actual opening and closing to Barney's Birthday 2005 VHS. Opening # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo # Barney: Everyone is Special Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney & Friends (Season 9 Version) Intro # Barney Comes to Life for Barney's Birthday Closing # Barney: The Land of Make-Believe Trailer # The Wiggles: Sailing Around the World Trailer # Angelina Ballerina Videos Trailer # Thomas & Friends: Thomas' Sodor Celebration! Trailer # Bob the Builder: Build It and They Will Come Trailer # ToddWorld Videos Trailer # Fraggle Rock Videos Trailer # Kipper: Puppy Love Trailer # Animal Jam: Hug a Day and Springin'! Videos Trailer # Frances Videos Trailer # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) That's All. Fat City (20th Anniversary Edition) Here is the actual opening and closing to Barney: We Wish You a Merry Christmas 2005 VHS. Opening # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney & Friends (Season 9 Version) Intro # Barney Comes to Life for We Wish You a Merry Christmas Closing # Barney: Everyone is Special Trailer # The Wiggles: Sailing Around the World Trailer # Angelina Ballerina Videos Trailer # Bob the Builder: Bob's Big Plan Trailer # Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! Trailer # ToddWorld: Come on Over to My House Trailer # Animal Jam: Hug a Day and Springin'! Videos Trailer # Kipper Puppy Love Trailer # Fraggle Rock Videos Trailer # Frances Videos Trailer # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) That's All. The Poseidon Adventure (20th Anniversary Edition) ''' Barney and his friends love the celebrate the holidays from Season 9 of Barney & Friends! If you remember to celebrate a holiday, everybody can wait for New Year's Eve, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, 4th of July, Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas. Check out Barney's rare holiday pictures online and on Facebook! '''Happy Valentine's Day from Season 9 of Barney & Friends! Happy Valentine's Day from Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) in Season 9! Be mine! Happy St. Patrick's Day from Season 9 of Barney & Friends! Happy St. Patrick's Day from Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) in Season 9! It's a lucky day! Happy Easter from Season 9 of Barney & Friends! Happy Easter from Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) in Season 9! Hippity hop, here comes the Easter Bunny delivering the Easter eggs! Happy 4th of July from Season 9 of Barney & Friends! Happy 4th of July from Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) in Season 9! You'll meet the red, white and blue! Happy Halloween from Season 9 of Barney & Friends! Happy Halloween from Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) in Season 9! It's spooktacular! Happy Thanksgiving from Season 9 of Barney & Friends! Happy Thanksgiving from Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) in Season 9! Gobble, gobble! Happy Holidays from Season 9 of Barney & Friends! Happy holidays from Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) in the Season 9 video "We Wish You a Merry Christmas!" Ho, ho, ho! Happy New Year from Season 9 of Barney & Friends! Happy New Year from Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) in Season 9! The Candidate (20th Anniversary Edition) All year long, Barney and his friends can't wait for the four seasons (spring, summer, fall and winter), school days and celebrate Barney's birthday. Check out Barney's rare pictures online and on Facebook! Happy Birthday, Barney! from Season 9 of Barney & Friends It's Super-Dee-Duper! Barney's birthday party is on March 26th and Baby Bop, BJ and the kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) are throwing a party in the Season 9 video "Barney's Birthday" available in stores. It's Spring from Season 9 of Barney & Friends! Spring is here with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) in Season 9! The flowers bloom, the bees are buzzing, the birds are chirping happily, the leaves are growing on trees and a butterfly fluttering by. Summertime from Season 9 of Barney & Friends! It's summer! Have some fun in the sun with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) in Season 9! Put on your sunglasses and sunscreen, and, get ready to play outside, camp out, go on nature hikes, swim in the pool, have a picnic, eat ice cream, ride a bike, play baseball, go to the beach and have fun! Time to Go Back to School from Season 9 of Barney & Friends! Summer's over and it's time for the first day of school with Barney, Baby Bop and BJ and the kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) in Season 9! Bring your school supplies, put them in your backpack, hop on the bus and drive back to school. Fall is Here from Season 9 of Barney & Friends! It's fall with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) in Season 9! You can jump in a pile of leaves, rake leaves, have a fall festival, eat apples, pick out pumpkins and celebrate Halloween in October and Thanksgiving in November. Winter Time from Season 9 of Barney & Friends! BRRR! It's cold outside and it's just like winter for Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) in Season 9! You'll love to play in the snow, skate on the ice, go sledding, skiing, build a snowman and drink hot chocolate. The Discreet Charm of the Bourgeoisie (20th Anniversary Edition) A cast photo of Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna at the birthday party is shown in the 2005 book of Barney's Birthday. Whispers of the Heart (25th Anniversary Edition) Here's another rare publicity cast photo of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra in Season 11 of Barney & Friends. Young Winston (20th Anniversary Edition) Here's another rare Rimba's Island photo of Rimba the Gorilla. Ben (20th Anniversary Edition) Here's another rare Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm cast photo of Celeste Cow, Alfred Pig and Lucinda Chicken are the farm animals. NOTE: This photo that I was looking for it because I like Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm, that's a DIC series just like Rimba's Island on Fox. The Little Ark (20th Anniversary Edition) All concerts from DIC's series of Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm and Rimba's Island took place at theaters. Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Live! The first Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm stage show that was performed at theaters in North America from 1995-1996. The show has starred Old MacDonald, Joanna, Alfred Pig, Celeste Cow, Lucinda Chicken and Poppycock Rooster. The live show was released on video, but the company definitely shot a recording of the show. Rimba's Island Live! The first Rimba's Island stage show that was performed at theaters in North America from 1995-1996. The show has starred Rimba, Bakari, Ilana, Ookii, Paquito and Pria. The live show was released on video, but the company certainly shot a recording of the show. The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean (20th Anniversary Edition) Do you love Daniel Tiger on PBS? Now you can catch Daniel Tiger "live" on the Daniel Tiger Tour. Won't you be our neighbor? The legacy of the beloved "Mister Rogers" lives on with the hit television series, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, from The Fred Rogers Company and airing daily on PBS KIDS. Now, Daniel and all of his friends are hopping aboard Trolley to delight live audiences with DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD LIVE! Donning his iconic red sweater, Daniel takes the audience on an interactive musical adventure as he and his friends explore the vibrant world of their much-loved Neighborhood of Make-Believe, sharing stories of friendship, helping others, and celebrating new experiences. This live theatrical production filled with singing, dancing, laughter and "grr-ific" surprises will warm the hearts of multiple generations. The Stepmother (20th Anniversary Edition) Barney's Big Surprise performs in Asia on July 28, 2004. Barney Live! - Let's Go performs at Qurum Amphitheatre in Muscat, Oman on October 25, 2013. Man of La Mancha (20th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Nightmare Before Christmas Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Peter Pan Preview # Pinocchio Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Beauty and the Beast Preview # The Rescuers Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1989 United Artists Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Limelight (20th Anniversary Edition) BARNEY'S SPACE ADVENTURES features Barney and his good friends BJ, Baby Bop and Riff, who together head on an exciting adventure aboard a spaceship to The Perfectly Purple Planet, inhabited by friendly and colourful space people! The King and Queen, Rulers of The Purple Kingdom, hold a grand and royal ball to celebrate Barney's love of all children across all galaxies. Starring a cast of 14, BARNEY'S SPACE ADVENTURES is a delightful and entertaining musical show, which brings an imaginative story to life. Over an hour filled with fun, fantasy and excitement. All your favourite Barney songs are there and more! Images (20th Anniversary Edition) With over 400 episodes of award-winning television and successful licensing programs, Radical Sheep has grown to be one of the most highly-acclaimed children's television producers in North America. The creation of enduring characters and stories lies at the heart of Radical's success. Perhaps Radical's greatest achievements are Stella and Sam, which currently airs on Disney Jr. and The Big Comfy Couch, a Gemini-award winning series for pre-schoolers, which produced seven seasons and aired for over ten years on Treehouse (Canada), PBS (US) and around the world. Currently in pre-production with Yub Yubs, an animated series of shorts for Disney Jr. Canada, Radical Sheep enjoys excellent relationships with Canadian broadcasters and Canadian funding agencies and can bring both development and production financing to international properties. Radical actively seeks international partners for both its own properties and those of third parties. Napoleon and Samantha (20th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Aladdin Theatrical Teaser Trailer # The Muppet Christmas Carol Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Beauty and the Beast Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1989 United Artists Logo Butterflies are Free (20th Anniversary Edition) Part adventure, part restaurant and wholly entertaining for the whole family, the Rainforest Cafe re-creates a tropical rainforest with waterfalls, lush vegetation, and indigenous creatures. Be sure to join the Landry's Select Club for great savings on food and fun at all our locations! 1776 (20th Anniversary Edition) Chuck E. Cheese's features games, rides, prizes, food and entertainment that children of all ages will love. We also provide great food for the family including delicious pizzas and a garden fresh salad bar. We are a great place to take the kids for everyday fun or for special occasions such as birthdays, play groups and school fundraising events. We believe that today, more than ever, kids need a safe, wholesome environment in which they can laugh, play and simply enjoy being kids. The Hot Rock (20th Anniversary Edition) Season 9 of Barney & Friends aired on PBS from 2004-2005, Sprout from 2008-2015 and currently seen on Time Warner Cable Kids from 2011-present in North America, also it aired on Treehouse in Canada. The ninth season features the big purple dinosaur named Barney, along with his dino friends, BJ and Baby Bop and the kids who were Whitney, Jackson, Kami, Nick, Laura, David, Anna, Rachel, Miguel and Stacy. It's all about sharing, caring, imagination, songs and learning for children. The season has 42 episodes are available for television, cable and video-on-demand. Barney & Friends Season 9 released on VHS and DVD to stores from 2003, 2004, 2005 and 2006 from HIT Entertainment. The brand-new music CD, Season 9 Sing-Along is available in stores and on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play in 2013, also another music CD, Season 9 - Let's Make Music! is available in stores and on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play. Season 9 of Barney & Friends is produced by HIT Entertainment and Connecticut Public Television. The ninth season is directed by Jim Rowley and Fred Holmes, written by Stephen White, Mark S. Bernthal, Perri Verdino-Gates, Michael Anthony Steele, Cheryl Ammeter, Edward L. Rose, Jeanne Simpson and Stephanie Simpson and the executive producer by Randy Dalton. For more information visit www.barney.com for details. Barney's Musical Castle 2004 Australian VHS I found this picture of the rare tape from eBay. NOTE: Barney's Musical Castle released on Australian VHS from HIT Entertainment in 2004. This home video of this stage show Barney's Musical Castle released on VHS from HIT Entertainment in Australia in 2004. Barney's Colourful World Live! 2004 U.K. VHS I found another picture of the rare tape from eBay in the U.K. NOTE: Barney's Colourful World released on U.K. VHS from HIT Entertainment in 2004. You are looking forward getting Barney Live! in New York City U.K. VHS from HIT Entertainment, Barney's Big Surprise U.K. VHS from HIT Entertainment, Barney's Musical Castle Australian VHS from HIT Entertainment and Barney's Colourful World Live! 2004 U.K. VHS! I really don't know! I don't remember that the two Barney North American national tours Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour and Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! were released on DVD to stores. If you are looking forward getting the Rimba's Island U.K. DVD in 2006 and the Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm U.K. DVD in 2006, I don't know that Rimba's Island actually released an episode DVD in the U.K. in 2006! Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: That's What Friends are For (2006) That's What Friends are For is an Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Episode Video that was released on DVD on August 28, 2006 in the United Kingdom in Europe. It is not to be confused with the 1994 Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm episode video of the same name. Episodes * Everything's Coming Up Apples * All's Fair in Fairs and Mud * Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star * So Long - All Gone * Lucinda and the Egg Rimba's Island: You are Special (2006) You are Special is a Rimba's Island Episode Video that was released on DVD on October 19, 2006 in the United Kingdom in Europe. It is not to be confused with the 1994 Rimba's Island episode video of the same name. Episodes # Small Packages # Nor a Borrower Be # To Share or Not to Share # Since You Went Away # A Messy Problem # Lions Can't Sing # It's the Difference That Counts # Tall Tales This is the fourth Barney stage show Barney's Greatest Hits to be produced by Smile Live Entertainment (along with HIT Entertainment) after Barney's Musical Castle (Asia), Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (Asia) and Barney's Space Adventures (that was originally produced by Millennium Entertainment International). This is the first Barney soundtrack album Sing-Along with Barney to be released by Back Lot Music (along with HIT Entertainment) after Season 9 Sing-Along, Season 9 - Let's Make Music! and Season 11 (were already re-released on in Early January 2016). This soundtrack album Season 11 was re-released on CD and Digital by Back Lot Music (along with HIT Entertainment) in Early January 2016. Two of them, Season 9 Sing-Along and Season 9 - Let's Make Music! were re-released on CD and Digital by Back Lot Music (along with HIT Entertainment) in Early January 2016. Sing-Along with Barney Commercial #3 Here's the third commercial for the Sing-Along with Barney soundtrack album released in 2016. The Barney Vault, did you upload this commercial on YouTube? Transcript for the 3rd Commercial for Sing-Along with Barney * Woman: Who's ready to sing songs with everybody's friend? * Kids: Barney! * Barney: Hello, everyone! Is everybody ready to sing and dance? * Kids: Yeah! * Barney: Come on and sing-along! * Male Announcer: It's "Sing-Along with Barney," the all-new music album features 30 of you're favorite Barney songs. * Barney: If you're happy and you know it do all three. * Barney and the Kids: Ha, ha, ha, hee, hee, hee. Come on get silly and laugh with me. * Barney: There's a new dance craze sweeping the country and it's called The Dino Dance. It's a lot of fun and we all hope you'll give it a chance. Are you ready now? 'Cause it goes like this. * Male Announcer: Plus, you can get other Barney products available in stores and look for Minions on Blu-ray and DVD today. * Barney: That's Super-Dee-Duper! I love listening to songs. * BJ: Singing songs are cool! * Baby Bop: Hooray! * Riff: This is so much fun! * Barney: Let's listen to some more music! * Kids: Yay! * All: All: I love you, you love me, we're best friends, like friends should be * Male Announcer: "Sing-Along with Barney" available now on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play. Opening and Closing to The Sunshine Boys 1995 VHS Here is the opening and closing to The Sunshine Boys 1995 VHS. Opening # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call # Pocahontas Video Game and Software Preview # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Toy Story Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Aristocats Preview # Pocahontas Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # "Theatrical Trailer" # The Sunshine Boys Official Trailer # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo Closing # "The End" # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Santa Clause Preview # A Goofy Movie Preview # MGM/UA Family Entertainment Preview # The Brave Little Toaster Preview # MGM/UA Family Treasures Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # Turner Entertainment Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company.